1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an optical module, and more particularly, to an optical module in which a light source and a wave guide are aligned by a lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light source and a wave guide that are provided in an optical module may be optically combined by a lens. At this time, a position of the lens is controlled so that an amount of light incident on the wave guide has a maximum value in order to align light between the light source and the wave guide. In a conventional optical module, in order to fix the lens the position of which is controlled, soldering heating or laser welding is used. The conventional optical module needs a high-temperature heater or a high-output laser for soldering melting, has a complicated structure, and includes parts prices of which increase.
Epoxy hardening is used as a lens fixing method that incurs a smaller expense than the soldering or laser welding method. In the conventional optical module in which the lens is fixed by the epoxy hardening, first, a lower portion of the lens is fixed to epoxy implanted onto a substrate and is hardened. In the hardening process, due to unbalance of amounts of contraction and expansion that are generated by asymmetry of an epoxy hardened shape, an alignement error caused by three-axis rotation θx, θy, θz as well as a change in positions of three axes X, Y, and Z is generated. In addition, when the optical module is implemented by multiple channels, a space between channels is small so that epoxy penetrates into a neighboring channel.